


As a What?

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: That memory could be his best chance
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	As a What?

Years of passion, and conflict, and loss separate them from two boys, inseperable and bursting with dreams, but Lord Viren thinks that memory could be his best chance.

"I think of you... as... a brother."

King Harrow glowers at him. 

"You don't mean that."

Frustrated and desperate, Viren demands, "If I'm offering to die for you, why does it matter exactly how I-"

The rest of his words are lost against Harrow's lips.


End file.
